The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp for a vehicle capable of individually aiming a plurality of optical modules.
Recently, as semiconductor light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as lamps (e.g., headlamps) for vehicles, a matrix lighting structure using LEDs and a plurality of optical modules is employed in lamps for vehicles.
In the case of a lamp for a vehicle using the LEDs and the optical modules, a structure capable of individually aiming optical modules is essential so as to provide intended lighting performance.
In the case of a lamp for a vehicle using a conventional single optical module, aiming of the optical module is performed in such a way that a plurality of ball joints are provided on a base plate, optical systems such as reflectors are pivotally moved upward, downward, leftward, or rightward on the ball joints, and then the optical systems are fixed by a plurality of screws.
However, if the conventional aiming method is used in a lamp for a vehicle using a plurality of optical modules, there is a problem in that the number of required parts and the number of manufacturing processes are increased.